


The Walking Dead Witch

by Cynthia_R



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthia_R/pseuds/Cynthia_R
Summary: Reagan Grace Potter-Black may have defeated Voldemort but the war was only beginning as his followers continue to do his work even after his death. The ministry was run by the dark fraction she was public enemy number one.Reagan found herself on the run with her god-son after the death of his grandmother who had been killed by death eaters. After almost 5 years of running she was finally tracked down and hit with an unknown spell that transferred her and Teddy to a world that is run by the dead.How will Reagan deal with being one of two magical in that world and now on the run from the dead??? Will she be able to find a way back to her own world or will she stay when she finds love???
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	The Walking Dead Witch

3rd Person (P.O.V)

Reagan Grace Potter-Black thought when she defeated Voldemort she would have a normal life after all the challenges she faced throughout her life. Boy was she wrong after she killed Voldemort the dark fraction managed to take over the ministry of magic during her time on the run.

She became public enemy number one shortly after the war she took guardianship of her godson. She escaped into the Muggle world as she was being hunted she kept on the move it wasn't life she wanted for Teddy but she had no other choice it was the only way for them to survive.

Reagan didn't stay in one place too long throughout her travel she learned as few different types of magic. She lived out of an apartment trunk or Wizarding tent she carried with her in a bottomless bag.

It's been five years running she's picked up a lot of warding and rune type magic. Reagan was once again about to go on the move she had been staying at a rundown Muggle motel the past few days. She had everything packed her wand in it's holster and Teddy asleep strap to her back.

Reagan was about to head towards the door when all of a sudden it was blown off it's hinges debris falling everywhere. She quickly turned around rushing into the bathroom summoning her wand from it's holster.

Reagan heard voices come from the other side of the door she quickly hardened herself prepared to fight but she didn't want to fight with Teddy strap to her back she quickly called for her loyal friend.

"Doddy". Reagan called out. An instant there was a loud pop now the bouncy house elf stood in front of her with different match socks a T-shirt and short.

"What can dobby....". Before Dobby could say anything else he's jumped a few feet in the air when there was another blast.

"There's no time to explain Dobby just take Teddy and put him in his room and stay with him no matter what". Reagan instructed as she remove Teddy from her back handling the light toddler to the house elf.

Dobby was hesitant but nodded taking the toddler from his mistress and pop away into that trunk apartment. Reagan casted a bombarda at the window as she picked the room at the end of the motel in case she needed to escape.

Reagan covered her eyes at the flying debris once it was clear she quickly when I'll do the hole in the wall just in time to escape the bathroom door flying off it's hinges. She quickly headed to the parking lot with her wand in the air her eyes widened as she saw a few figured not too far from her and the spells start flying everywhere immediately.

Reagan manage to take a few death eaters down but she didn't see the one behind her until she was hit with a light purple and pink spell. She fell as she was being sucked into a fourtex it felt like hours had gone by.

Reagan was finally thrown out of the vortex and she hit the ground with a loud thump. She grown as she felt she was going to lose her dinner. She was disoriented for a few minutes before she heard some groaning from behind her.

Despite the pain and disorientation Reagan was on her feet within moments with her wand in the air. She was ready to fire a spell when she saw a figure coming from the shadows with dry blood coming from it's head it's flush hanging off it's skin and clothes torn and bloody.

"What the bloody hell?". Reagan whispered horrifies wondering what the spell has taken her.

Before she could react what looked like an inferi drop to the ground with an arrow stuck in its head. Reagan quickly turned around with her wand up her emerald green eyes met a pair of blue ones. Before she knew it her world started spinning and everything when black.

If you enjoy this chapter please leave a vote or comment.


End file.
